


Puberty and the Outlaw

by askandiwilllie



Series: Puberty [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Incest, Masturbation, Parent/Child Incest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2246586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askandiwilllie/pseuds/askandiwilllie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry discovers Regina's relationship with Robin in the worst way possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puberty and the Outlaw

**Author's Note:**

  * For [passtheblame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/passtheblame/gifts), [secretsillnevertell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsillnevertell/gifts).



> HOLY SHIT I UPDATED PUBERTY! All I needed to do was stay up for 22 hours then sleep for 3 and be a total zombie.
> 
> Minor Outlaw Queen in this one.
> 
> Also quite the rating jump in this one. Where the rest of Puberty was K-K+, this one is rated M.
> 
> So if you’re only cool with your underage incest not including sexy stuff, don’t read this one lol

It’s probably the worst way Henry can find out about her relationship with Robin.

She’s pressed into the wall by the front door, the solid weight of him against her as he kisses her senseless. His mouth moves down her neck, the scruff of his short beard rasping deliciously over her skin and pulling a breathy laugh from her throat.

And then her eyes flutter open and she meets the devastated gaze of her son.

"Henry!" she gasps, just as Robin’s teeth graze the place where her neck and shoulder meet, causing her eyes to roll back slightly in a rush of pleasure.

Robin jumps back, leaving Regina leaning against the wall, panting. Her nipples are hard through her thin shirt, and they both see Henry’s gaze drop to them.

"Henry," Regina says again, clearing her throat and stepping away from the wall. "Sweetheart…"

The boy’s gaze is still roaming greedily over her body, and Regina crosses her arms over her chest, making him look up. “I… I got home early,” he stutters in explanation for his appearance two hours before planned.

"This isn’t how I wanted you to find out about this," Regina says softly.

Henry goes from trying to stare through her arms to eyeing her cleavage, before suddenly looking down at himself in confused horror. He looks around with panicked eyes for a moment before bolting up the stairs, yelling over his shoulder, “I’m going to my room!”

After a long silence, Robin slowly turns back toward the brunette. “Regina…”

"I think you should go," Regina says quickly, still looking up the stairs where Henry had disappeared.

"Seriously?" his voice is incredulous. "I think we should talk about this."

"There’s nothing to talk about."

Reaching out, Robin places his hand on Regina’s shoulder, only to have her shrug it off. “You honestly don’t think we should talk about the fact that your  _son_ was just looking at you like… like…” he shakes his head and carries on, “and  _got aroused_?”

Regina’s eyes are narrowed when she finally looks at him. “I think this is something between Henry and myself, and is not your concern.”

"Not my…?" Robin throws his hands up in exasperation. "I’m  _trying_  here, Regina. I have feelings for you, and I want to be part of your life. But you have to let me in.”

Regina presses her fingertips to her forehead to try and stem the headache she can feel developing. “Robin… You know I care for you, but we’ve only been together for two weeks, Henry barely knows you… I need to talk to him. I’ll call you later, all right?” She gives him a smile that doesn’t reach her eyes and feels uncomfortably forced.

Robin can only sigh and nod, giving Regina a sad look that makes him look a bit like a kicked puppy. He leans forward to kiss Regina once more, but she steps back and bites her lip before he can bring their lips together, and he sighs again, shuffling out the door.

Closing and locking the door behind the former outlaw, Regina takes a moment to steady herself, her eyes closed as she breathes deeply. Finally, she squares her shoulders and heads up the stairs, knocking on Henry’s door and opening it gently. “Henry?”

If she had had any expectations as to what would greet her in her son’s room, this most certainly would not have been it.

Regina’s eyes widen and Henry’s head shoots up from where he was staring intently at the picture of the two of them he usually kept on his desk, but now held in a tight grip in his left hand. His right hand is fisted around his erection, pumping rapidly.

Gasping as the situation filters into her brain, Regina whirls around, ready to leave, when her son’s voice stops her, strained and whining, “Mom.” Her shoulders tense and she turns her head just enough to see him in her peripheral, the picture now abandoned on the bed as he stares at her intently.

"Can you… stay?" Henry asks, his voice somehow sounding younger in its need and older in its arousal. "A-and turn back around?"

"Henry," Regina draws out on a groan, squeezing her eyes shut. "This is wrong."

"Mom… please. I need you."

It’s her Achilles’ heel —  _he_  is her Achilles’ heel. Her baby boy needs her, and despite how very  _wrong_  the situation is, she can’t help but comply. She doesn’t look at him as she turns back around, staring ahead and out the window, but she can feel his gaze roaming over her body, see his movement speed up at the edge of her vision.

It’s not long before she sees his body jerk and twitch and he chokes out, “Mo-om…!” and as soon as it happens, she turns and flees the room, more confused and conflicted than ever before.


End file.
